The Wooing of a Weasley
by Twinkletoes22
Summary: After learning that Ginny Weasley may be the key or helpul towards his success in life Draco Malfoy is set on winning her over. Disclaimer: Don't own the character's or the world of Harry Potter.


AN: WARNING! Contains spoilers for forth book.

Prologue

Archaic wooden doors lurched open ominously that evening as a small furry figure with knobbly knees knocking together almost rhythmically, if not then simply constantly, entered looking very frightened in the presence of Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

The tiny house elf looked terribly out of place in her grimy pillowcase amongst the splendor of Lucius Malfoy's study.

As extravagant as the study and its furnishings were, it was also a place that seeped with harrow because of its adornments of articles of dark magic. Even its beauty was beauty that was somewhat intimidating.

Lucius watched with sadistic pleasure as he saw the house elf cringe at the display of shrunken house elf heads on the wall. He did take utter delight in seeing those weaker than him. One could almost say he fed of others fear.

"Well don't just stand there you vile fleabag," snapped Lucius angrily, although inside he felt bliss at the ability to order those weaker than him. "The parcel, bring it!"

Draco, who was observing the ordeal from green velvet chair across from Lucius, smiled greedily. For the past month he had overheard Lucius and Narcissa whispering about the parcel, which apparently had something to do with him. Knowing Lucius it was either something deliciously dark or scrumptiously evil. Draco couldn't wait.

"O-of course your Lordship." The house elf shuffled forward tripping over the upturned end of a Persian rug.

"Be careful you fool!" Bellowed Lucius darkly.

"My apologies sir." Standing catiously on her tip toes the house elf edged the brown paper wrapped parcel onto Lucius' desk.

Impatiently, Lucius tore at the paper revealing a wooden box the color of red wine, or blood.

Perking up in his seat ever so slightly, as to be discrete about his un-Malfoylike eagerness, Draco craned his neck to watch Lucius' spidery fingers lift the lid of the case.

A cloud of dust wafted from the case and Draco curled the end of his classical aristocratic nose in disgust. He despised anything dirty, from dirty clothes to dirty blood.

The cases lid fell back with a snap of finality revealing a plain wooden goblet.

"The Triwizard Tournament goblet?" Draco was baffled, but careful to ask coolly.

"Not exactly Draco, but similar. As you know Draco your coming school term is your final term at Hogwarts. Soon you will have to find a suitable mate to produce a suitable heir."

Draco knitted his brows perplexed. Unless this goblet was going to turn into the ideal pureblood wife he just wasn't getting it.

"It works somewhat like the goblet used during the Triwizard Tournament," continued Lucius. "We put in scraps of paper with the names of all potential girls in the goblet. You Draco will touch the end of your wand to the goblet. Shortly the goblet will bellow the name of the girl who will help you become the most successful in life. Trixy," Lucius motioned to the house elf. "Put in the names." Trixy extracted a pouch containing the names on slips of paper readily and hurried forth to do her master's bidding.

"How did you decide which girls were suitable Father?"

"I had Trixy write down all the names of pureblood daughters available," replied Lucius offhandedly.

Once Trixy finished putting in the papers she nodded a Draco stepped forward and lightly put the end of his wand to the brim of the goblet. Immediately, a purple fire burst from the goblet and Draco withdrew his wand with surprise.

"Don't be foolish Draco," snapped Lucius rolling his eyes. "It's as harmful as the air you breath." It was times like this that Lucius doubted Draco. The boy had too much of his mother in him.

A soft poof emitted from the goblet and the flames died. In a voice much like that of the sorting hats the cup roared, "Ginny Weasley."

For a second, but only that, everything was as silent as death. Draco was to surprised to even gasp. As _Weasley_ would help him to become successful?!?

Suddenly Lucius thrashed forward and grasped the goblet in his hands. He roared, "RUBBISH! THIS FILTH! THIS PIECE OF SHIT!!!" He violently threw the goblet into his fireplace. Pupils dilated, teeth bared, and mouth foaming Lucius spun around to face Draco. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT WOOING THAT TRASH, THAT WEASLEY!

"Of course not Father."

AND YOU-" he turned to face the shuddering Trixy. "NORMALLY I WOULD TELL YOU TO PUNISH YOURSELF, BUT TODAY I WANT TO TAKE THE PLEASURE OF DOING IT. HOW DARE YOU WRITE DOWN A WEASLEY'S NAME FOR THE GOBLET?!?"

"B-but sir you said to-" Trixy was breaking down in dry raking sobs and couldn't finish her sentence before Lucius lunged towards her. She ran away shrieking madly, Lucius after her, leaving Draco alone.

Draco sat down coolly. So Weasley was best for his success. The sick irony.

It didn't take long for Draco to decide that he would woo the Weasley and take her for his own. Lucius could condemn it all he wanted. Draco wouldn't let anything stand in the way of his success. He strived for success and power, and if Weasley was another step towards it then so be it, even if the idea did make him cringe a bit.


End file.
